Fates of Sg1
by The mad hatter85
Summary: there is only one way for the sgc to servive a goa'uld attack and that is in the hands of a boy


Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill Active Duty Joint Forces, Unit SGC Commanding Officer SG-1 Team As the commanding officer of the SG-1 team, Colonel O'Neill's assignment is to defend Earth from possible hostile invasion, and to explore new worlds and return new technologies to Earth for study and further development. Doctor Daniel Jackson Civilian Advisor Joint Forces, Unit SGC Team Member SG-1 Dr. Jackson joined the SG-1 team on a voluntary basis to study the cultures of other planets. He holds a Ph.D. in Anthropology as well as a Ph.D. in Linguistics, and has prior experience with the culture of Abydos. He is an expert in ancient cultures and languages. Major Samantha Carter Active Duty Joint Forces, Unit SGC Team Member SG-1 Captain Samantha Carter was promoted to Major in 1999. Her assignment is to ascertain possible hostile threats, to continue analysis of stargate technology, and to analyze and return materials, technologies and knowledge for further development. Teal'c Civilian Member Joint Forces, Unit SGC Team Member SG-1 Teal'c had served as the First Prime of Apophis, but after aiding the SG-1 team during their first mission to Chulak, he left his family and culture behind and returned to Earth as a voluntary member of the SG-1 team. General George Hammond Active Duty Joint Forces, Unit SGC SGC Commanding Officer Cheyenne Mountain Facility General Hammond commands the SGC and all SG units. His standing orders are to analyze the threat potential of alien races, defend Earth from possible hostile invasion, and to analyze and recover technologies for study and further development.   
  
Fates of Sg-1 Goa'uld  
  
The team had been tricked into coming to P3X-4935, when they got there the Goa'uld ambushed them and now they are cut off from the gate.  
  
Jack O'Neill ran as fast as he could to get to Carter. Staff blasts blew the ground apart around him "this was it we're all going to die" he thought. As a last ditch effort to find cover he jumped, landed, and rolled behind a rock. Carter voice came over the radio but was badly distorted. "Colonel...come in...need...up...copy?" "Say again Carter." Jack said, "Colonel we need to get out of here or we're dead," said Carter. "Major get Daniel and Teal'c to the gate I'll cover you" "Roger sir we're on our way"  
  
Jack looked down at his ammo only 45 shots were left not even enough to do much damage to the armor of the Goa'uld but he had to try. Giving up his hiding spot Jack stood up and started firing. Trying to make his ammo last, Jack had to aim for their necks to get a kill. This not being an easy task made it hard to kill them. Suddenly Jack's gun stopped. "OH SHIT" He yelled "Carter lets move it shall we" shot Jack into the radio. The radio crackled with Carters response "We're just waiting on you Sir" "Nice of someone to let me know" he said. Now it was a matter of getting to the gate with out being shot. He had only one choice and it was a smoke grenade so he could mask his escape. He pulled it out of his pack, pulled the pin, and threw it. Before it hit the ground he sprinted to the Stargate. He had now noticed how far he was from the gate and so did the Goa'uld. Before he was half way to the gate a staff shot ripped through his leg. The pain was unbearable it shot through his whole body. He stumbled to his feet and limped towards the gate before he made it there a Goa'uld carrier shot its cannons sending him flying through the Stargate. The last thing he remembered was the ramp going vary fast by him and him smashing the concert wall on the other side.  
  
Jack awoke to the familiar beeping of the heart machine. He tried to sit up but every muscle in him screamed out in protest. Now sitting here looking at the ceiling he put his hand down and felt something soft. Looking over he say Carter fast asleep next to him. He nudged her and she woke "Colonel your awake, you've been out for three days now. We didn't think you were going to make it, but I'm glad you did." said Cater "I don't even remember hitting the ramp on my way here" said Jack "that's because you didn't, you were shot out of the gate and you hit the wall on the opposite side" replied Cater. The door opened and Hammond, Daniel, and Teal'c stepped in. "Colonel its good to see that you're awake because I have some bad news. "The Asguard have contacted to tell us about a major Goa'uld attack force that's is planning to attack in three months." "Well that sucks," said Jack "Have the Je'fa or the tocra offered to help?" said Daniel "No but you can insure that they won't" replied, Hammond "So what are we to do then?" said Carter "Well our sources have told us that there is a boy in Vermont that cane help us but there's a catch he's on the run and we don't know were he is." Said Hammond "What's so special about this boy?" asked Jack "We'll he has an unusual power that is beyond our consumption but we don't know what they are yet though"  
  
On a Goa'uld Mother ship "Sir we have a report that the Talre have escaped again" "Well your importance is no longer required" Said Lord Bre'nt. Bre'nt pulled out a hand device and ripped the brain out of the messenger's head. "This is to show all who fail me what the punishment is!" 


End file.
